


Kiss In The Cornmaze

by Softhyoonie83 (Ink_Filled_Dreams)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, referenced wowkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Filled_Dreams/pseuds/Softhyoonie83
Summary: It's been a couple weeks since Chan confessed his feelings to Donghun, and now they're going on their first date. Their friends decide to tag along, not realizing it's a date.





	Kiss In The Cornmaze

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fluffy A.C.E fanfic, once again set at an orchard. I love the idea of couples going to apple orchards and wearing matching scarfs and all that cute stuff (even though it's a bit late for that now).
> 
> I'll do my best to not turn this into a full-blown Wowkwan fic.

"Do you have everything?" I asked as we pulled our jackets on. Today was our first date, and I had been stressing out over it for the past couple days. Chan and I had hung out plenty of times on our own, but that was before I knew he felt the same way about me that I felt about him. Now, things seemed so awkward between us. I knew it would get better after a while, but for right now I couldn't seem to come up with anything to say around him.

Chan held up a paper bag, which bugled due to the amount of snacks he had packed in there. "All the snacks," he said, and I internally rolled my eyes.

"What about the money for pumpkins?"

He went quiet, grinning sheepishly. _I'm not surprised._

"It's okay, I can pay for it." I grabbed an extra scarf out of the closest and motioned for Chan to come closer. Once he was within reach, I wrapped it around his neck, making sure I covered as much of his skin as I could so he wouldn't get cold. The red scarf contrasted nicely with his skin, and it made his eyes stand out. I had on a matching one, but it looked better on him. "Come on, let's go before the others start asking questions."

We hadn't told them yet. It's not like I thought they'd be against it or anything, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them. Maybe it's because I still couldn't believe that Chan actually liked me.

We had almost made it out the door, but before I could close it behind us, someone shoved their foot in the doorstop. I looked up into a pair of golden brown eyes, which were narrowed suspiciously at us. I could see the top of Sehyoon's head behind him, which wasn't really a surprise.

"Where are you two going?" Byeongkwan asked, prying the door open. "And why are you all bundled up? Are you going on a walk?" He eyed the bag in Chan's arms.

"No, we're going to pick pumpkins," Chan explained quickly. He excluded the whole _we're going on our first date _part, thank goodness. This wasn't the time or place to tell them. Jun wasn't even here, and I'd rather have to explain it only once...preferably not our doorstep.

As if my thoughts had summoned him, Jun appeared next to Sehyoon. "You're getting pumpkins for jack-o-lanterns? Just the two of you?" He asked, and Byeongkwan let out a melodramatic gasp of mock offense, hand flying up to his mouth.

"Without us?" He said, face scrunching into a pout. "That's so rude! I want a pumpkin, too. And why are you only going with Chan? What about the rest of us?"

I laughed, scrambling to find a way to escape all the questions without looking like I was purposely dodging them. "I can buy one for you while we're there if you'd like," I said, taking a step towards the car. "Anyway, we should get going. It gets colder in the evening, and I don't want be there too late."

"Picking which pumpkin you want is half the fun!" Byeongkwan exclaimed, completely oblivious to how I was trying to leave. "Can't we come with you? It won't take long for us to get ready. Sehyoonie, can I borrow one of your hats?" I opened my mouth to protest, but they were already grabbing their boots and jackets. Chan sighed, giving me a pointed look. It was too late to get out of it, we were going to have to deal with our friends crashing our first date.

* * *

"I want a bigger one," Byeongkwan said when Sehyoon held one up for him to examine. "I do like the shape of that one, though. Put it in the pile with the other maybes."

Chan and I exchanged exasperated looks for the third time since we arrived. Nothing was going how I had planned. On the ride here, Jun had stolen shotgun, so Chan had to sit in the back between Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. We tried to sneak off at one point, but Byeongkwan caught us and dragged us back to the rest of the group.

"We should just run," Chan suggested under his breath. I snickered.

"That one is perfect!" Byeongkwan squealed, and Sehyoon smiled shyly as the younger boy took the pumpkin from him. _Why do I feel like I'm a third wheel right now? This is supposed to be _my_ date, not theirs!_

When I was sure no one was looking, I took Chan by the hand, fighting back a smile when our fingers laced together. "Follow me," I whispered, leading him away from the other three. I pulled him behind a patch of bushes that still had most of their leaves, silently praying that they wouldn't go looking for us. We crouched down, both giggling. How ridiculous was this? Having to sneak away just so I could have some alone time with my boyfriend?

"We look silly," Chan said, echoing my thoughts. "Let's hope no one finds us. I'd hate to explain what we're doing back here." He turned his dark gaze to me, a soft, affectionate look in his eyes. He looked so pretty right now, even though he was sitting in the dirt. To be fair, when did Chan _not_ look pretty?

I leaned forward, silently inviting him to kiss me. I couldn't bring myself to initiate it. Just thinking about kissing him made my stomach flood with butterflies and my pulse shoot through the roof. Chan's lips quirked up at the corners, pulling up into the subtle beginnings of a smile.

He moved towards me, stopping when our lips brushed. "Is this okay?" He asked quietly, his breath warming my skin. I could barely get myself to nod, much less answer. The heat between us was stifling. He smirked, and his lips began to part ever so slightly. Just when my eyelids were starting to drift shut, and our lips nearly touched, he pulled back, leaving me dissatisfied and confused. "I think I'll go buy tickets for the wagon ride," he said, grinning. "It looks like fun. I'll make sure to buy five tickets, so the others can go with us."

He got up and dusted off his jeans, then flashed me one last teasing grin. I watched him leave, a pang of disappointment tugging at my chest. _Why didn't he kiss me? Is he waiting until we're somewhere more private?_

After a few moments I followed him, not wanting the others to know we had been together.

"Did you hear? Chan bought us tickets for the hay bale ride and the corn maze," Jun said when he saw me walking over to the group. He had a small wagon with our five pumpkins piled in it.

"Cool," I said, keeping a cheerful note to my voice, even though I wanted to go cuff Chan over the head. I had been so sure he was going to kiss me. What was the point in teasing me about it? I glanced over at him to find that he was watching me intently, his dark eyes locking on mine. He still had that smug grin on his face, the one that made my heart race. I turned away from him. "Are we going or what?"

The hay bale ride went agonizingly slow, the tractor pulling us moving at a snails pace, sputtering and groaning at the weight it carried. If Chan and I had been together, maybe I wouldn't have minded so much, but he had his back to me, and we didn't speak to one another. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan sat next to each other in the back, their legs dangling over the edge, while Jun sat closer to the front, talking to our driver. Chan looked out over the cornfield, the golden autumn sun illuminating his skin. No matter how hard I tried to stop, I continued to find myself watching him.

"Donghun," he said suddenly, making me jump. "When we do the corn maze...can you and I go off alone?"

"Yeah, sure." I set my hand on top of his, soaking in his warmth for a second then retracted my hand before the others saw.

Chan scooted closer to me, so we back to back. "Why are you acting strange?" He asked in a hushed voice, so only I could hear. I was glad he couldn't see my face like this, since I knew it was flushed pink. "You won't even look me in the eye whenever there are other people nearby. You're not embarrassed about dating me, are you?" There was a slight bite to his tone, and it stung.

"Of course not," I said quickly. "I'm so glad we're together. I just, I don't know...I'm just worried they won't approve of our relationship."

"Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are practically dating," he pointed out. "So why would they have an issue with us?"

I couldn't argue with that, but still...

"I don't want to lose any of you."

Chan let out a sigh, his head falling back against mine, before he turned a bit and lay his head on my shoulder instead. Being this close to him made my head spin. "You won't lose us. I'll always be here, and so will they. We're all best friends, right?"

"You're right," I relented. "Sorry for being such a downer."

Chan laughed, the sound startling the chickens that were to our left. I felt myself smile, unable to help myself. I swung my legs over, turning so Chan and I were next to each other, shoulders brushing. I let him rest against me once again, this time not caring when Jun shot us a funny look. We spent the rest of the ride talking, the air between us now relaxed and carefree. This was what I had envisioned when I imagined our first date. Not all the sneaking around and having to hide how we felt about each other, but holding hands and sitting together and just enjoying ourselves.

The tractor creaked as it slowed down, the noise grating on my skin.

"Thanks for the ride," Jun said politely, and the driver grunted in response. _Probably sick of doing this all day long, _I figured as I climbed off. I held out my hand for Chan to take, which resulted in another look from Jun. _Yeah, he's definitely onto us._

We walked side by side on the way to the corn maze, the back of Chan's hand brushing against mine every so often. I couldn't seem to keep the smile off my face. He had that effect on me - I was always happy around him. "Remember," he whispered in my ear as we neared the entrance. "We're going off alone, so try to lose them, okay? I have a surprise for you."

Before I could answer he ran ahead of me, catching up to Byeongkwan and Sehyoon, but not before turning to wink at me over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness, and followed them into the maze.

Byeongkwan ran ahead, whooping like an overexcited five year old. Sehyoon jogged after him, shaking his head. The two of them disappeared around a corner, still shouting back and forth to one another. I exchanged a glance with Chan, who subtly motioned for me to turn left. I did, and Jun did, too.

_How are we supposed to ditch him without seeming rude? _I pondered as we walked, though I didn't have to wonder for long. Chan, who was trailing behind us, took a sharp turn to the right, disappearing into the corn. It dawned on me then, how to get Chan alone.

"Where did Chan go?" I asked, and Jun stopped to look around, brows pinched in confusion.

"Did he get lost?" He asked.

I shrugged, fighting back a grin. "Who knows. Maybe he decided to go off alone? I can go look for him. You keep going, I'll catch up as soon as I find him." I hoped I sounded convincing enough. If Jun caught on, he'd only be more suspicious of us, and this wasn't how I wanted him to find out.

"Alright," he agreed. "If you can't find him call me, and I'll come and help you."

I agreed, and he went ahead, unaware of my true intentions. This time, I'd really kiss Chan. I wanted to hold him in my arms and feel his lips against mine. He had pulled away last time, but this time I was prepared to chase him.

"Is he gone?" Chan asked when I joined him, voice hushed.

I nodded, my heart jumping into my throat. Just the sight of him blew all of my previous bravado away, leaving me once again unsure, hesitant. Could I really work up the courage to kiss him? It should be an easy thing to do with someone you love, but just thinking about it made me flustered.

"Why are you so red?" Chan questioned, he cocked to the side. He examined my face closely, trying in vain to hide his smirk. He knew what he was doing to me, that brat. Yet I couldn't be mad at him, even if he was teasing me.

"It's cold out," I lied, and he laughed, the skin around his eyes wrinkling up in the cutest way imaginable. 

"It's not that cold," he pointed out, reaching up to touch my cheek. "And your skin feels hot, not cold."

I inhaled sharply when his fingers grazed my cheek, the sudden action making my heart race. I swallowed my nerves, and looked him in the eye. "Chan," I said as steadily as I could manage in the moment - which meant my voice was trembling like a cornstalk in the wind. "Finish what you started earlier."

Surprise flitted across his features, before his mouth settled into that smug smirk. "Are you asking me to kiss you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I could only nod, but it was more than enough to convey what I meant. He pulled me close, fingers lacing through the hair at the back of my head. His head tilted to the side, eyelids fluttered shut as he moved in to kiss me, but he didn't fully close the gap.

_He wants me to do it, _I realized, which sent a flurry of apprehension through me. Still, I was so close; his lips were merely an inch away from mine. Before I could overthink it, I kissed him, uncoordinated and slow. The feeling of it had me reeling, my head filling an intoxicating fog. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him against me. Chan was just as warm as I had imagined, even through our fall attire was in way. His grip on my hair tightened ever so slightly, but I didn't mind. All I could focus on was the velvety feeling of his lips on mine, the way he stroked his free hand over my jaw.

He pulled back after a moment, leaving me cold and craving for more.

"The others will wonder why we've been gone for so long," he said quietly as he fixed my disheveled hair and rearranged my scarf. "I know you aren't ready to tell them yet, so it's best that we try to their suspicions to a minimum."

"Actually," I started. "I don't think I mid anymore, as long as you're okay with them knowing."

Chan beamed, his smiling radiating with joy so overwhelming it took my breath away. He grabbed my hand, pulling me along with him as he made his way towards the exit. Even after we caught up with the others, we stayed like that, hands clasped between us. Chan was still smiling brightly, gaze lingering on me whenever I spoke, a little too long to be natural.

Sehyoon eyed us curiously, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he offered to buy us apple cider, which we all accepted gratefully.

"Before we leave, I have something to tell you guys," Chan said, handing slipping from mine. He suddenly looked nervous, which was a rare thing for him. "Can we sit for a second, please?"

Once we were all settled on the ground in a crooked circle, Chan continued.

"I'm sure you've probably noticed," he said, resting his hand on top of mine. "But..." he trailed off, looked over at me, silently asking if I was sure. I gave him a reassuring smile, which ended up being a bit too affectionate, but did it matter at this point?

"We're dating," I blurted, my cheeks going from warm to flaming hot.

There was a stunned silence, but it only last for a few seconds before Sehyoon spoke.

"Congratulations," he said. "How long have you been going out?"

"This is our first date," Chan said, and Byeongkwan gasped.

"And we crashed it!" He exclaimed, looking mortified. "Why didn't you say something sooner? We could've come here some other time!"

"It's fine," I said. "I don't mind, and I don't think Chan does, either. You guys are our friends, after all. If anyone had to tag along on our first date, I'm glad it was you guys." I turned my attention to Jun, who was still staring at us silently. "I don't want to make any of you uncomfortable, that's why we didn't tell you earlier."

Jun's expression shifted into a grin. "I knew something was up between you two when you kept sneaking off together. You guys suck at hiding things," he said. "If you want to keep your relationship a secret, maybe don't make heart eyes at each other every three seconds? It's a little obvious."

I flushed. "We weren't that bad!"

"You kind of were," Sehyoon piped up before taking a sip of his cider.

Byeongkwan looked between Sehyoon and Jun, eyes wide. "Wait, was it obvious? I didn't notice anything weird between them."

"It's okay, Byeongkwan." Sehyoon patted the top of Byeongkwan's head. "We can't all be observant."

Chan had yet to move his hand away from mine, and I wasn't complaining. I hadn't been this happy since...well, since I kissed Chan, which hadn't been that long ago, but still. I turned and gave him a kiss on the nose, ignoring the cheers we got.

On the way home, Chan got the front seat, so we could sit next to each other.

"Next time, we're going to leave at five a.m., so they won't follow us," I said in a loud whisper, so he could hear me over the car radio.

"Deal."

"We can hear you, you know," Byeongkwan said from the back seat.

Chan laughed. "You're right, sorry about that," he said, then lowered his voice. "Deal," he said again, shooting me a wink.

"Stop being so cute," I teased. "You know, if I wasn't driving I'd kiss you right now. Guess I'll have to wait until we get home." Saying flirty things like that wasn't really my style, but it was worth it when I saw the cute expression Chan made.

_I sure got lucky, didn't I?_

**Author's Note:**

> The last part hasn't been edited much, sorry about that!


End file.
